parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Smudger
Smudger is a narrow gauge tank engine who worked on the old Mid Sodor Railway. He is later turned into a generator. Bio According to Duke, Smudger is a show-off who rode roughly and often came off the rails. Duke tries to warn him to be careful, but Smudger never listens to his advice. He is finally punished by being turned into a generator and being put behind the engine shed. No information was given about his fate once the Mid Sodor Railway closed, so it must be assumed that he has either remained there, was moved to a different location, was restored back to working order, or was scrapped. Smudger's downfall was used for Duke to lecture Stuart and Falcon. In a magazine story, when Duncan was being careless, Sir Handel and Peter Sam tried telling him the story of Smudger. Persona Smudger was a complete show-off and often derailed, but refused to listen to advice. Duke warned him to be careful, but he took no notice until he was put in his place by being turned into a generator. Basis Smudger is based off of the Talyllyn Railway's Dolgoch, a Fletcher, Jennings Class Bb 0-4-0WT. Rheneas shares the same basis, but in the 1998 magazine story Duncan Has a Spill, he is portrayed as a Baldwin Class 10-12-D 4-6-0, similar to Stanley. Livery Smudger was painted dark green with black lining. His nameplate and number are both gold. As he shared the same model as Rheneas, the inside of his cab is red. Despite being numbered on television, no toy or artwork has shown him with his number. In a rare image, Smudger's coal bunker is red. Appearances Television series * Season 4 - Granpuff Magazine stories * 1998 - Duncan Has a Spill (does not speak) Voice Actors * Nobuhiko Kazama (Japan) Trivia * Smudger's model was recycled from Rheneas's model, and then repainted back. * Smudger is the first character in the television series to not originally come from the Railway Series. However, his role is based on that of Stanley (No. 2) from Duke the Lost Engine. * In the fourth season episode, Gallant Old Engine, Rheneas was once seen with Smudger's upset face mask. * Smudger's whistle was later reused for Ryan. * Due to a financial difficulty, Smudger's face was later reused for Bertram Quotes :"Smudger," said Duke, "was a show-off. He rode roughly and often came off the rails. I warned him to be careful, but he took no notice. 'Listen, Dukie", He snarled "who worries about a few spills?' 'We do here!' I said, but Smudger just laughed. 'Hahahaha! Until one day, Manager said he was going to make him useful at last. Smudger stopped laughing then!" :"Why? W-w-w''hat did he do?" :"''He turned him into a generator. He's still there behind our shed. He'll never move again." - Duke lecturing Stuart and Falcon about Smudger, Granpuff. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) He plays Ales Mansay in Thomas (Rayman) (Julian Bernardino's Style) He plays Lampwick in Percynocchio (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *He is one of Pinocchio's bad boy buddies, who turns into a donkey. He plays Diablo the Raven in Sleeping Beauty (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *He is Maleficent's pet raven, who gets turned into stone. He plays The Bad Train in The Adventures of Edward and Mr. Tootle (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *He is an evil train, who chases the good train. Category:0-4-0 Category:Mid Sodor Railway Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Model Series-Only Characters Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Green Characters Category:Trains Category:Steam Engines Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Gay Category:Disney Characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters